Sheldon's New Roommate
by ynotlleb
Summary: Set in the middle of season 2 when Leonard is with Dr. Stephanie, Sheldon/Penny friendship, not a Shenny story.
1. cookie jar

_**Set in the middle of season 2 when Leonard is with Dr. Stephanie, Sheldon/Penny friendship, not a Shenny story.**_

########################

Early one Saturday morning Penny sneaked into apartment 4A, carefully opened the fridge to get some milk for her coffee.

"Aha, caught red-handed, you are the milk thief Penny!"

"Ah, Hello Sheldon. You got me, I was out of milk this morning, I need some milk for coffee before I go off to the Cheesecake Factory."

"Then I suggest you go to the Grocery Store and purchase some milk for yourself."

"That's the problem Sheldon, the Grocery Store kind of like people to have money to pay for milk and things. After the rent and the bills for the apartment I am a bit short of money for food, I am eating at the Cheesecake Factory."

"I see, you could solve your problem by having more money."

"No kidding genius"

Sheldon went to the Batman cookie jar and removed the lid.

"I have money, how much do you need? You can pay me back when you have enough money of your own."

"Oh Sheldon, I can't accept your money."

"Why not? I have money that I don't need at the moment, you are short of money. It seems logical for the money to go where it can be best used."

"I can't argue with your logic Mr. Spock. I will pay you back as soon as I can."

"Obviously, you can't pay me back any sooner than that."

Then Leonard and Dr. Stephanie appeared, Leonard is in his dressing gown but Stephanie is fully dressed.

"Good morning everyone" said Dr. Stephanie

Penny "Hello to you, I see you have had another sleepover with Leonard."

"That's right, I can't keep my hands off him. Also his place is a lot closer to the hospital than mine."

Stephanie kissed Leonard "OK, got to go and do doctor stuff, see you tonight."


	2. suggestion

_**Set in the middle of season 2 when Leonard is with Dr. Stephanie, Sheldon/Penny friendship, not a Shenny story. Part 2, Dr. Stephanie makes a suggestion.**_

########################

One week later Leonard and Stephanie came into apartment 4A, Sheldon and Penny were sat together on the sofa watching TV.

Leonard "Oh good, you are both here, we have some news and a suggestion for the two of you."

Stephanie "We have decided to move in together."

Sheldon "I see, under the terms of the Roommate Agreement Leonard will still be liable to pay his share of the household bills for the next month, that is how much notice he has to give."

Leonard "Whatever, we think that you might need a new Roommate Agreement."

Stephanie "I am proposing to move out of my apartment in 2 weeks time, I have to give 4 weeks notice to my landlord. My schedule at the hospital is such that I can't move things for 2 more weeks. However, Leonard and I would like to move into apartment 4B."

Penny "What, I live there if you haven't noticed."

Leonard "We know that you are struggling financially Penny, we heard you talking with Sheldon last weekend."

Stephanie "It has always seemed strange to me that two professional scientists are paying less rent than a waitress in the same apartment building. We suggest that you become Sheldon's new roommate Penny and move into 4A. It would be good for us as a couple to have more privacy in 4B, this would reduce your overheads considerably Penny."

Leonard "Don't worry Sheldon, I can still drive you to work every day."

Sheldon "Are you seriously expecting me to go along with this malarkey?"

Penny "Why not sweetie, it all seems logical to me..."


	3. moving day

_**Set in the middle of season 2 when Leonard is with Dr. Stephanie, Sheldon/Penny friendship, not a Shenny story. Part 3, moving day.**_

_**########################**_

Two weeks later Leonard and Stephanie moved into apartment 4B. Raj and Howard came over to help, they had a busy morning moving things between apartments and bringing stuff up the stairs from Stephanie and Leonard's cars. By the early afternoon everything had been moved, Leonard and Stephanie had some pizza delivered to say thank you.

Penny then went off to do the early evening shift at the Cheesecake Factory. When she came home she wearily walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. At the top of the stairs she turned right and then remembered what had happened. She opened the door of 4A.

"Greetings roommate, welcome home. If you will please sign the Roommate Agreement then I can give you your keys."

"Hold on Sheldon, I have a query that I want to raise with you before I sign anything."

"Really, what is this query?"

"You want 24 hours notice of any sleepover guests in my bedroom. I want a similar rule for you."

"Oh Penny, how likely is that to happen."

"Well if you think it isn't going to happen then you will have no objection to including this rule."

"Very well, I shall make an amendment to section 4.1"

Sheldon typed away at his computer for 30 seconds as Penny looked over his shoulder.

"Are you happy now Penny?"

"Where do I sign?"

"Sign here, here, here and here, initial at the indicated places."

After Penny had signed and initialled at the appropriate places Sheldon said

"Thank you Penny, here are your keys."

"Thank you Sheldon" and then she gave him a hug!

"Unhand me, you just signed section 8.3.1 'no unnecessary physical contact between roommates.'"

"Good night Sheldon, do not disturb until after 11.00am, just as you signed in section 5.2.1" then Penny went to Leonard's old room (her room!) and collapsed on the bed.


	4. Real doctor

_**Set in the middle of season 2 when Leonard is with Dr. Stephanie, Sheldon/Penny friendship, not a Shenny story. Part 4, the Doctor joins the crew.**_

########################

Leonard and Stephanie soon got used to their new life together as a couple in apartment 4B. Thanks to the all-powerful Roommate Agreement Sheldon and Penny had surprisingly few problems living in the same apartment, they knew not to enter each other's bedrooms without permission and Penny knew not to sit in Sheldon's spot. Sheldon soon got used to (having been given due notice) seeing strange men coming out her bedroom in the morning.

Whenever Dr. Stephanie's busy medical schedule would allow she would socialise with Leonard's friends, Sheldon was happy that Dr. Crusher had joined their landing party. Penny would tease her PhD friends by saying how pleased she was to be friends with a real Doctor.

Six months later Howard's new girlfriend Bernadette joined the group, she got on very well with Stephanie although conversations between the two would sometimes end up as discussions about gruesome bacterial infections.

########################

A year after Stephanie moved in with Leonard she was offered a new better-paid job in Seattle, which she eventually accepted. They tried a long-distance relationship, Leonard looked into jobs at the University of Washington but the distance and Stephanie's busy medical schedule were too much and they broke up.

Leonard returned from his last trip to Seattle and sadly entered apartment 4A.

"Hello Leonard"

"Hi sweetie, how was Dr. Stephanie?"

"It's over, we have split up :-("

"Oh sweetie" as Penny gave him a consoling hug.

"I will miss Dr. Stephanie, I am sorry Leonard."

"You can have your apartment back Penny."

"No thank you Leonard, I live here now and I am happy with Sheldon as my roommate."


	5. sleepover

**_Set in the middle of season 2 when Leonard is with Dr. Stephanie, Sheldon/Penny friendship, not a Shenny story. Last part._**

########################

Two years after Leonard and Dr. Stephanie broke up Leonard still lived in apartment 4B, across the hall from Sheldon and Penny.

Sheldon had some news for his roommate.

"Penny, in recent weeks you have got to know my girlfriend Amy."

"I still can't believe she exists but I have got to know her."

"According to section 4.1 of the Roommate Agreement I have to inform you that Amy will be having a sleepover in my bedroom tomorrow night."

Penny jumped up and gave Sheldon a big hug.

"Unhand me Penny, don't forget section 8.3.1..."


End file.
